Manto Escarlate
by Petit Ange1
Summary: O que acontece quando os fantasmas do passado, que pensamos estar enterrados, voltam, desta vez reencarnados em uma pequena menina? Fanfic com o nosso querido Fênix!


**Esclarecimentos:** Essa fanfic se passa num universo alternativo, sem estipulação de tempo. Portanto, se acharem fatos que não se encaixem como deveriam, não se assustem. Eu não levei essa história tão a fundo, ou perde a graça! Mas, enfim, ela se trata de um assunto espiritual, pouco abordado, mas que me agrada muito: reencarnação. Pode existir? Ou a alma só vive uma vez, em um só corpo?  
Eu acredito que nós podemos reencarnar sim. E quando os fantasmas de nossa outra vida nos atormentam, e tentamos reencontrar nossos entes queridos e situações do passado? É mais ou menos disto que se trata a história... Não sei se o assunto interessou, mas eu espero que a história em si interesse mais.

**Título:** O título Manto Escarlate é mais ou menos uma homenagem. Havia um texto que li, quando pequena, que se tratava de uma pessoa que ressurgia em outra, e tentava recuperar o amor de sua vida. E o autor tratava as lembranças passadas daquela pessoa como "um manto escarlate". Achei esta expressão legal, e resolvi copiar.

**Música:** A música que me inspirou a escrever esta fanfic se chama "Izayoi", e é do anime Saber J. Seria bastante interessante se a escutassem enquanto lêem isto. Quem tem Kaaza, melhor, você pode pegar por lá (foi de lá que eu peguei a minha!). Mas, enfim, essa é a maior fonte de inspiração para a história.  
Enfim, desejo a todos que lerão esta história que tenham uma boa leitura. E que, principalmente, não se esqueçam de deixar sua review, para que eu possa crescer nesta arte tão maravilhosa que são as fanfics.

**MANTO ESCARLATE**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo I: _Destino_**

O céu era límpido e claro, e as nuvens faziam desenhos engraçados no céu. A brisa cálida e reconfortante refrescava o lugar banhado pela luz, lambendo o rosto das pessoas que ali viviam. Árvores verdes e cheias de frutos, flores de todas as cores e espécies cresciam em toda a parte. Nenhuma pintura ou texto poderia retratar a beleza daquele lugar. Os pássaros cantavam, no embalo da felicidade, as mais belas melodias. Aquele era o Elíssios. Os famosos Campos Elíssios, no qual as almas que praticaram boas ações quando vivas, ficavam. Aqueles campos jamais perderiam a beleza, mesmo com a guerra que se alastrava lá fora. Os 108 MaSei de Hades, o senhor do inferno, e os Cavaleiros de Athena, travavam violentas batalhas para decidirem o destino do planeta Terra, que não se comparava com a beleza do lugar.  
Uma pessoa desconhecida, que não fazia parte do ambiente, acabou de entrar. Um rapaz. A respiração ofegante, seu rosto e corpo cobertos de suor e sangue. A ave mitologia, Fênix. Ikki de Fênix entrara no Elíssios, e tinha uma vã esperança no fundo do coração. Esqueceu-se, por um breve momento, de tudo e todos, e concentrou-se em apenas uma pessoa. Ela poderia estar ali, ou melhor, ela tinha de estar ali...Esmeralda. Correu pelos campos verdejantes, procurando a menina e o próximo desafio a ser cumprido, mas não a encontrou. Só encontrou o desafio. Perdeu as esperanças e a alegria que sentiu quando entrou naquele lugar. Não a encontrou em lugar algum.  
Mesmo com uma grande lacuna no coração, concentrou-se em sua batalha, e esqueceu-se dos campos verdejantes.   
Mas o Tempo e o Destino não se esqueceram dele.

A menina assustou-se ao ver seu pai no alto da colina. A imagem dele se distorcia com os bafos quentes expelidos do vulcão da ilha, como se transparentes lentes flutuassem ao seu redor, atrapalhando a visão. Até mesmo as ondas que quebravam em por lá transmitiam o calor flamejante do lugar. A sensação era a de que estava em uma frigideira, em fogo baixo, e queimando aos poucos. Sensação que sempre provara, desde o primeiro dia de existência. Ela levara o amigo até um campo de flores, e de repente, seu pai apareceu.  
Ela não gostava quando ele aparecia. E um mau pressentimento apossou-se de seu corpo assim que o viu, naquele dia. Ele deu um passo para frente, falando coisas para provocar o rapaz que se encontrava na frente dela, protegendo-a, e ele cada vez mais se irritava. Mas ele era forte o bastante para não cair em palavras, e recompôs-se. O demônio, irritado, desferiu um poderoso golpe que apenas deixara uma cicatriz na testa do rapaz, mas deixara uma grande cicatriz no coração dela. Caíra no chão, e em questão de minutos, sua alma abandonou, contra sua vontade, o corpo.  
Não era a primeira vez que tinha este pesadelo. E ela o odiava. O rapaz, as lágrimas, o sangue, o homem, o calor...Tudo parecia tão real. E ela não evitava um grito de dor cada vez que acordava. Seu peito batia descompassado, e parecia que estava sendo rasgada, de tamanha dor.   
Era real aquele sonho. Poderia ser uma premonição, um aviso, mas...  
-"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"-a menina gritou, levantando-se de um só salto de sua cama.  
-"O que foi, Mizuno!"-uma mulher de cabelos longos e cacheados castanhos, os olhos assustados de cor azuis, como um oceano, chegou correndo no quarto, abraçando a pequena.-"O que aconteceu com você!"   
-"De novo, mamãe, de novo...!"-ela dizia, apertando mais a mãe, aos prantos.  
-"Você sonhou com aquilo de novo, minha filha?"-a mulher pergunta, séria. Ela sabia dos pesadelos mais recentes da filha. Ela contara à mãe todo o desenrolar. A menina, o rapaz e o homem. Um assassinato frio, um campo de lírios, ondas batendo nas rochas, o calor fumegante. E todas as noites, esse mesmo pesadelo atormentava sua filha. Yohko Minamino já não sabia mais o que fazer. Se pelo menos seu marido, ou algum parente de ambos os lados, ainda estivesse vivo, talvez pudessem ajudar a mulher. Mas seu marido não tinha irmãos, e ela também não. Os pais de ambos morreram, e não havia mais ninguém disponível na família para ajudar na criação da pequena. Mas, novamente, encontrou a filha arfando, assustada, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.  
-"Eu não quero mais, mamãe, faz isso parar!"-Mizuno Minamino implorava.  
-"Não sei...Eu não sei como se faz isto, querida..."-a mulher respondeu, pesadamente.-"Eu realmente queria fazer você parar de sofrer, mas eu não sei como..."  
Mizuno sempre fora uma menina excelente. Doce, gentil, prestativa, mesmo que um tanto impaciente. Sempre foi boa na escola, com os amigos, em casa, era uma menina exemplar. Mas, ultimamente, devido aos pesadelos, ela regredira na escola, os professores começavam a reclamar da ausência dela, dos sonos que ela tirava no meio da aula, da cabeça sempre no mundo da lua, do silêncio. Aquela não era Mizuno Minamino...E Yohko não sabia mais o que fazer. A menina idêntica à ela, sua própria filha, estava sofrendo, e ela não sabia como fazia-se para que parasse.   
-"Fica aqui, mãe...Até eu pegar no sono..."-a garotinha pediu, deitando-se novamente.  
-"Sim."-Yohko assentiu, sentando-se na borda da cama.  
A menina, lentamente, fechou os olhos, e mergulhou novamente no mundo dos sonhos, nos seus pesadelos, nos seus sonhos, em tudo que fazia parte do seu mundo. E Yohko apenas ficou ali.

Mesmo com muitas pessoas andando apressadas pela cidade, o Domingo não deixava de ser tranqüilo. Naquele dia, o zoológico de Tóquio estava cheio. Talvez fosse coincidência, mas os Domingos eram o dia preferido das famílias para irem se divertir um pouco, esquecer os problemas e aproveitar alguns poucos momentos de união. E o tempo cooperava com tudo; o sol ameno, a brisa refrescante, os pássaros cantando...Tudo perfeito. Desde o término das batalhas, os antigos cavaleiros de Athena também tentavam reconstruir a vida. Estudavam como garotos normais, conviviam com pessoas normais, mas jamais esqueceram-se dos tempos em que o mal aparecia à cada suspiro.  
E, neste dia tão especial, eles mereciam um devido descanso. E nada melhor do que o zoológico para aliviar as tensões do dia-a-dia. Os animas sempre acalmam os seres humanos, pois eles têm a alma pura e limpa.  
-"Como o zoológico é legal!"-comemorava Shun.  
-"É, eu também acho...Dá pra esquecer um pouco dos problemas por aqui..."-Seiya relaxava.  
-"Pois eu não vejo nada de divertido nesse lugar idiota e cheio de gente idiota."-Ikki resmungava, com as mãos na cabeça, e o tédio estampava sua face.  
De repente, Seiya vê um grupo de animais, e resolve brincar um pouco, para tentar descontrair, e para apenas divertir-se e divertir aos outros também.  
-"Ei, pessoal, eu achei os parentes do Ikki aqui no zoológico!"-ele anuncia.  
-"Mesmo, aonde?"-Shiryu olhava para os lados.  
-"É, eu não estou vendo..."-Shun também analisava o ambiente.  
-"Olha melhor gente, eles estão bem ali!"-Seiya aponta para um grupo de babuínos, com a cara emburrada. Todos caem na gargalhada, menos Ikki, que fuzila Seiya com o olhar.  
-"Ora, seu...!"-ele pega Pégaso pela gola da blusa, e quase o levanta.  
-"Calma, Ikki, não fique tão nervoso."-Seiya acalmava o amigo, soltando-se da mão dele.-"Foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente, tá? Não se irrite tanto..."  
-"Idiota!"-Ikki diz, soltando-o, e analisando o ambiente. Encontrou coisas mais interessantes à vista, e disse:-"Sabe, Seiya, se os babuínos são meus parentes, aqueles devem ser os seus..."  
-"Quais?"-Hyoga pergunta, não dando lugar à Seiya.  
-"Aqueles lá."-Fênix apontava para as antas, largadas num canto, e mais uma vez, todos riram.  
-"Ora..."-Pégaso resmunga.  
-"Chega, vocês dois. Não conseguem ficar um dia sem brigarem! Parecem duas crianças, sabiam?"-Shun repreende os dois, separando-os, para evitar mais um furacão.   
-"Vamos continuar nosso passeio logo."-Shiryu diz.  
-"É, é uma ótima idéia."-Shun responde, largando os dois e caminhando em frente.-"Vamos, pessoal!"  
Enquanto isto acontecia em algum lugar do grande zoológico, em outra parte mais afastada deste, encontrava-se a pequena Mizuno e sua mãe, também se divertindo. A menina observava atentamente o movimento mágico das cobras. Assim como seu pai, Mizuno era uma amante dos ofídios. Até já pedira à mãe uma cobra de estimação.  
-"Vou comprar sorvetes para nós, Mizuno, já volto..."-Yohko diz, afastando-se da filha por alguns instantes.  
Mas a menininha estava atenta demais nas cobras, e não prestou atenção numa única sílaba pronunciada pela mãe. Sorria infantilmente, observando os animais que tanto amava. Até que o réptil, cansado, mergulhou cegamente no sono, e Mizuno deu um sorriso.  
-"As cobras são legais quando dormem, não é, mamãe?"-mas ela não obteu resposta alguma. Virou-se, e não viu sua mãe em parte alguma, nem nas redondezas. Ela estava perdida. O que faria? Procurou manter o sangue-frio, e não chorou. Certamente, se ela achasse algum segurança, ela poderia pedir a este que informasse à sua mãe o local onde ela estava, e poderia voltar para casa sem traumas. Sua mãe lhe ensinara isto. Mizuno, decidindo assim, caminhou pelo zoológico, procurando um segurança qualquer, mas tudo o que via eram pessoas que não vestiam o uniforme que queria ver. Logo, começou a perder as esperanças, e um desespero comum se apossou dela.  
Olhando para os lados, não via mais ninguém à sua frente. Foi neste momento tão certeiro quanto um raio que rasga os céus, Mizuno Minamino choca-se com alguém, caindo no chão.  
-"Você está bem, menina?"-Ikki pergunta, olhando atentamente para ela.  
-"Ah...Desculpe-me, eu estava distraída, eu..."-ela olhou para o rapaz com quem esbarrara, e ficou estática. O mesmo rapaz de seus pesadelos. Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmo olhos, a mesma pele, a mesma voz...Era ele.-"Você é...O rapaz dos meus pesadelos...O rapaz de Fênix..."  
-"Perdão, nos conhecemos...?"-Ikki pergunta, sem entender.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
